Kiss and Makeup
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: Part of my Series! Inuyasha pranks Kagome and gets on her bad side. No problem at all! In just three easy steps, he could get her back EVERY time for all their minor scuffles. A little fluffy one shot!


This is just a random one shot!!! Hope you like it!!!! And if you _don't _know already, this is what i'd like to call a.....**FLUFF CHAPTER!!!! **lOL, LADIES AND GENTS YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!! hAVE A NICE LIGHT READ!!!

**Warning: Let's just say that if you're not a teen, I suggest you scram!!!! To put it in simple references if you can say yes to this question with confidence, you are suitable for reading. If you say no, don't read it. The question is...**

**"Can you watch family guy?"**

**lol, hey, it makes sense right???**

* * *

**The Offense...**

_"Guys are definately not perfect."_

_-Inuyasha Sanyosho_

It was a dull gray afternoon dead in the middle of fall. The chill of the outside had trapped the ten teens inside the manor in which they shared. Every one still had that "I-really-don't-want-to" feeling in them, and in such a large house, it was sometimes easy to hide from one another. What to do now on such a day? What would they _want _to do? That was the question.

How about torturing themselves in front of a horror movie??

_"STOP IT!!!! NO! NO! AEEEEIIIII!!!! AHHHHHHUUHHHH!!!!!" _The voice yelled beyond the screen. It was in an instant when a power drill had pummeled through the body of an innocent man. His voice was smothered in bloodied agony.

Kouga shook his head wincing.

"Dude…that's so gross…." He gagged. Sesshomaru basically glared at the screen from his spot on the arm chair.

"This is so stupid…." He muttered with aggravation. It wasn't that he was _scared… _It was the fact that he was wasting a precious 53 minutes of his life. Was it worth it? No. But he certainly had nothing else to do.

Inuyasha, who was sprawled across the couch with Kagome against him sat up, causing his girlfriend to groan.

"I'm not watching this crap" He muttered. But how was he to leave? Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist cuddling in closer.

"No Yash, don't leave me…" she cried playfully.

"Ahhhhhuuggh! Kagome!" He groaned back. She wasn't going to give up. He attempted to squiggle away from her, only for her to nuzzle into his neck.

"Mmmmmm….you smell good…" She giggled and began to ruffle his hair. "My little puppy! Aww!!!" He grinned at her mischievously and dragged his tongue across her lips.

"Feh, _my bitch…."_He breathed. Kagome blushed gasping. By the time she could turn however, he was flipping over the couch and flying. Gone from the room.

"INUYASHA!!!!! INUYASHA SANYOSHO!!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" She began to chase him down like a stalking beast, leaving the others sitting around.

Miroku, who was on his back throwing Kirara up in the air, sighed petting the cat girl.

"Those two again…." He smirked. Kirara morphed to her girl from and laid against his chest.

"It's only a matter of time before they do something stupid-"Too late. There was a female scream and then a sinister laugh. Another classic Inuyasha prank: spraying her with men's cologne. Nice.

"YOU FLIRT!!!! I'M GONNA GO WASH OFF THIS STUPID SCENT!!!" She hollered.

All was well….but yet, they were still bored out of their heads. Now what to do?

* * *

**The Apology...**

_"There's nothing like a little bit of seduction that can change her mind, and turn her on at the same time...."_

_-Inuyasha Sanyosho_

Kagome attempted to scrub at her now silver tainted locks. If her hair had been damaged, she was going to KILL Inuyasha. He had done it now! How dare he! He replaced her hair shampoo with Halloween dye. Funny. She surely hoped that his laughs would be plentiful, because it might be his last.

"That Inuyasha!! Messing around with my things!!" She began to mumble. "I mean, just who does he think he is-"

"Someone that loves you…very…very much." A voice cooed. Kagome whipped around to see her hanyou, leaning on the door way of her bedroom. _But what was this?_ For some reason that only heavens knew of, he was strictly, explicitly, and exceptionally, beautiful…

He was wearing his signature baggy jeans, silk hair taking the position around his shoulders. The buttoned up sleeve of his shirt not buttoned, allowing the gallery of a perfectly irresistible body.

Kagome took sight of him and her palms moistened. She almost dropped the brush out of her hands.

"I-i-inuyasha…. What are you doing here?" She stuttered. What? _Stuttering??? _That didn't happen… Kagome was already comfortable with him, why was she so uneasy now?

"Oh, I just came to check on you…that's all…" He shrugged with false innocence. It was the type of _innocence _where you can tell there was a motive behind it, and Kagome picked up on that almost instantly. She squinted turning back to the mirror.

"How much is it Inuyasha…" She sighed. His eyes widened and he neared her side.

"What?"

"You know. How much is it? How much do you need?" By then he was standing right behind her as she snipped at her infamous split ends. The thing was however, she was completely shocked when he began a small laugh, lips to her ear.

"_What do I want huh?" _Kagome stiffened. Her eyes darted to his face in the mirror skeptically (they had a hard time looking away if you can imagine).

"Yes.." She swallowed down her dry throat. "What do you want…?" He laughed at this again and lowered his lips to her ear.

"_You…." _She flushed and her scissors clamped at her finger, pinching her skin. The girl placed down the scissors watching him in the mirror.

"Just look at what you made me do Yash." She scowled playfully. He chuckled taking her hand.

"Is it bleeding?" She shook her head, smiling.

"I think you put all the blood in my face by now…." They shared a small laugh, and he tisked her teasingly.

"_Aww…you're blushing! How juvenile…"_ Kagome slugged him, and as usual, he didn't even seem to notice. She turned to him now, letting him clearly know that she was acknowledging him.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Remind me why you're here exactly…"

He gave an innocent smirk, which turned, somewhat unnoticeably into a seductive smile.

"I guess it gets lonely across the hall…." She was startled by the mesmerizing kiss that he had placed to her lips. He pulled away from her, kissing her again between every soft word he spoke. "_So…very…lonely…" _She deepened the kiss, before pulling away from him, once she noticed what his goal was: Making up for the hair incident.

Kagome _thought _that she would win this round, but she was HIGHLY mistaken. She eyed him with a smirk

"So you think that _touching _me will make up for my foil colored hair! HA!" Inuyasha snickered.

"Is that so Kagome? It appears however that _you're_ touching _me." _He pointed to the hands that rested on his torso. She gasped.

"DAMN YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome was about to jerk away from him as if he had burned her, but he had locked her in his arms.

"Trying to escape huh?" His lips locked on hers. "_Mhmmm…I don't think I'll let you Kags…"_ He spoke between their intimacies. Kagome moaned and kissed him back, but half way through, she shrieked pulling away, while briskly holding her lip.

"You bit me!" She squeaked. He shrugged taking her hands

"Sorry, I felt more at home with that hair you have…"He chuckled. Kagome couldn't help but to smile. She shuffled on her feet biting her bottom lip in a smile.

"Don't forget, I still want to keep you _company…_" She cooed.

"Don't make me wait…" He smiled. She broke into a smile taking him into her arms.

"I forgive you Inuyasha…."

That wouldn't be good enough for the hanyou, he had to be shown.

Pulled into what would become a minor "make out session", he shook his head.

"Don't tell me….._show me……"_

* * *

**The Epiphany**

_"Well....let's just say that this is how you tie the knot...."_

-_Inuyasha Sanyosho_

"Okay, Okay," Kagome panted. "Let's just say that you owned..." She nudged at him besides her as she continued staring up into the ceiling, covered only in the darkness of his sheets. Inuyasha laughed at this.

"I'm glad you're seeing it in my perspective now...."

She turned to him in confusion.

"I don't get it?" That didn't matter at all. He simple pulled her into his arms.

"I knew you wouldn't. But anyways...you're _still _my bitch." Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Is that a _bad _thing???" She questioned with innocence.

"No way. It's an Inuyoukai thing...you'll get used to the change in definition..." Kagome thought about it briefly, keeping that in mind.

"Um okay, so what now?"

"Just shut up and kiss me..." She laughed at this and nodded.

"Yes...._master...."_

_

* * *

_

_So what did you think???? _A little bit of a "scandulous" (sp?) story. It was sitting on my computer, so I just had to put it up to share with you guys!!! And Tennischik 12, I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER!!!!

tHANKS 4 reading!!!

;)


End file.
